The invention relates to a teatcup assembly for milking a mammal, and more particularly to a valved teatcup assembly.
Teatcup assemblies having a liner for receiving a teat are known in the prior art. A plurality of teatcups are connected to respective teats depending from the udder of a mammal. Each teatcup assembly has a shell with an inner liner or inflation around a respective teat and defining a milk flow passage within the liner below the teat, and a pulsation chamber outside the liner between the liner and the teatcup shell, all as is known in the prior art, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,269,143, 4,530,307, 5,178,095, 5,218,924, 6,039,001, 6,796,272, all incorporated herein by reference. The system has a pulsation milking cycle with an on portion and an off portion. Milk flows from the teat towards a milking claw during the on portion, and then to a storage vessel. During the off portion, the liner is collapsed around the teat, to massage the teat to aid in the circulation of body fluids. Vacuum is continuously applied to the milk flow passage within the liner. Vacuum is alternately and cyclically applied to the pulsation chamber between the liner and the teatcup shell, to open and close the liner, all as is known.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward teatcup assemblies.